


The Old Cliche

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old cliche states that a picture is worth a thousand words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after The Final Problem. Written in response to JWP #1 (Picture) over on Watson's Woes.

The old cliché states that a picture is worth a thousand words.

Watson has a thousand words and more for the picture of the waterfall hung over the fireplace, and every single one of them is coated in liquid pain, hate, and anguish. The words are thick and viscous in their sorrow; they dam up his throat, and no amount of hard swallowing can dislodge them. But the words must escape somehow, lest they drown him.

The pressure eventually builds up to the point of overwhelming him, and he finally gives in to his grief. He sinks into his chair and unleashes those thousand words in one single torrent of tears. His mouth is a frozen rictus as he sobs, his right hand covering his mouth as he tries to keep the words from gaining enough volume to worry Mrs. Hudson downstairs.

It takes every ounce of control he has left to stop himself from ripping that damned picture off the wall and throwing it out the window and into the street.

But he knows that it would not matter even if he did destroy it. He knows that picture will haunt his dreams, and that it will keep giving worth to those thousand words for a very long time.


End file.
